The Outsiders Remake
by gloryblaze456
Summary: When Ponyboy finds out that one of his sisters are from Forks, Washington and her real name is Bella he didn't know what to think or do. He just had to somehow bear with it.


_Glory Blaze: Ponyboy is NOT a Curtis in this one. He has sisters, and one older brother. read more._

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders book S.E. Hinton does. So, don't sue!**

_**Krys' Shocking Secret**_

As I stepped out of the GAC travel van from investigating the Mansfield asylum, my mind was set on one thing: going home and straight to bed. I was _REALLY _tired from the trip back. I had NO SLEEP what so ever. But, then again, the investigation itself was rather fun.

I was running down long hallways yelling, "Come and get me you bastards!" and bumping into my brother just to scare him out of his pants. But, the number one thing I liked is actually running right into Nick and causing him to bump into Aaron. Who also sent Zak and the rest of us into a ball of tumbling Ghost Hunters who were eventually laughing hysterically.

"Goddamn it sis," Zak complained, "do you _really _have to be in fantasy land right now?!" I realized that I had bumped into Zak accidentally and made him drop his phone.

'_Oops_' I thought to myself.

"Sorry," I said, "I was trying to snap out of it, but you know me... curse my slow daydreaming. I blame dad."

Our father was a serious daydreamer. Mom could have talked to him and he wouldn't have heard her. Zak and I looked at Aaron, who was looking at our footage from the asylum.

"Hey guys," Aaron said to us, "what does it mean when you see a black mass manifest then disappear?"

Zak came over and watched the tape trying to try to figure out what Aaron was talking about.

"Wait a sec," Zak said "at that time you might have seen a demonic presence."

I wasn't listening, although I could hear Zak talking to me. I was listening around me. I could hear what sounded like someone screaming. I am a very special girl. In fact, believe it or not, I'm a vampire heroine. Related to the hero Thor... Well, cousin for that matter. I have 2 brothers and 5 little sisters. Talk about a big family. I don't know how I became a vampire in the first place. But, my dad was the old Green Lantern. My mom was the original Supergirl. But, my name Krystalia, comes from the _old_ Latin term for heroine. My middle name Peyton was my grandmother's name. And Bagans... Well, that's our last name. I am _very_ popular. But, the weirdest name in my family is... Well, it's original, but _still_. It's my kid brother's name, Ponyboy Jeffery Bagans.

'_That's who I heard that scream from_,' I thought, '_Pony's in trouble!_' I was still hearing him scream.

All I could think then was, '_run faster, run faster, RUN FASTER!_' And since I'm a heroine AND a vampire, I can move _sooo_ fast I can break more than the sound barrier.

I soon came to a halt when I saw a few boys beating on Pony. When I stopped it made a loud boom which made them turn to look at me and that's where I recognized them. Some **_Socs_** are beating on _my_ **kid brother**!

"Hey," I yelled 'how 'bout pickin' on someone your own size!"

I can get very angry when it comes to my younger siblings. But _Socs_... Well, let's just say here in Oklahoma, there are gangs all around you. _MY_ gang though, we're the top dogs of Oklahoma. We take care of the lower class gangs. Like my little brother's gang, the _Greasers_. When it comes to the _Socs_ though my gang jumps them and they jump the _Greasers_. I'm the leader of my gang, the _Black Widows_. They must listen to my every command or follow my steps. If they don't, you ask? Well, let's just say things don't end well.

"Make us, bitch." a Soc barked at me.

Now, when my little siblings get bullied, I just tell the _Socs_ to leave 'em alone. But if they snap at _ME_, I dark out and jump _THEM... **HARD!**_

_"Don't you EVER snap at ME!" _I screamed with my eyes going red which scared the life out of the Soc who snapped at me.

That's when my jeans started tearing, my hair went jet black with blood-red dyes in the shape of an hourglass, my eyes went red, and my fangs shot right out.

"**_YOU LEAVE MY KID BROTHER ALONE!_**" My voice had a little snarl to it.

The Socs jumped right up and ran like the devil was after them. But, before they got to their car, it was on its top. So the _Socs_ know now to NEVER to piss me off.

"**Are you okay Pony**?" I asked turning to face my little brother.

"I think so," he said, standing up, "man, I didn't think you'd dark out _that_ fast."

"**Well,**" I said, "**let's put it this way: you piss me off, you'd better run.**" I still had that little snarl, but I didn't care.

I changed back and was on the way home. But, we ran into my ex-boyfriend, _Max_. Max and I were not a good pair to put is as nicely as I can. If anything we were a terrible couple. (The car was on its top because I used my strength and flipped it over.)

Max came up to us which pissed me off even more and made me want to tear his heart out and make him eat it which will put a whole new meaning to the phrase '_Eat your heart out_'.

"Well, looky here," he said, "here's the broad who tried to kill me last night."

"Only because you pissed me the fuck off!" I snarled.

That's when I darked out... _AGAIN_. I nearly DID kill the bastard on the spot. I was about to go for round two on this asshole. But, my kid brother tried to stop me.

"Sis, cool it!" Pony said, "let's not go OVER the breakage point!"

I was trying to listen, but, I pushed Ponyboy back and was beatin' the shit out of the bastard. Max was struggling to get loose but I was too strong for him. Zak, Nick, and Aaron came to see what was going on. When they saw Max though, they knew exactly what was up.

"This bastard is gonna be dead freakin' meat within the next two blasted seconds!" Zak, was only looking at me, but I knew what he wanted me to do.

He wanted me to do my old cyclone claw maneuver. So, I jumped about ten feet into the air, came down claws fully extended, onto his back. Now I know what you're thinking, 'why do I have claws?' Well, as I said before, I am a vampire and some of us _DO_ have claws. Let me just say, if you get punctured by them... Yeah, you'll be in the hospital. Not for long, but you will. Well, anyway, when Max ran off, we laughed. I thought I saw one of the guys giving me that "look". You know, when someone likes you they give you some kinda look. Yeah, it was Dally givin' me the look.

I growled, "**Keep your distance. You can look, but you can't touch!**"

Dallas just wanted to get to know me. But, I was already with someone. No, not Max, god forbid! But, with someone _a lot_ nicer. I mean, I could never _EVER_ love Dallas Winston! He's WAY too mean and all. He could never love me in return either. He thinks I'm too wild for him. He said he couldn't keep up! Whatever, he's wild and I can easily keep up with him. But, after the _Socs_ drove away in the piece of junk they call a van and I was back to normal again I could feel that one of my secrets was eating me alive.

"Guys," I said trying to speak what was on my mind, "there's something you don't know about me."

The guys stopped and looked at me with question in their eyes wondering what secret I could have. '_Is it a new power? Is it feminine issues? Is it guy problems again? What is it?'_ they seemed to be thinking. If only it were that simple.

"I'm not really a Bagans, I'm really not from here either. I'm from... Forks, Washington. And my true last name is SWAN!" The guys couldn't believe what they just heard.

"Krys... is it true? We really belong to Washington?" Ponyboy asked rather nervously.

"Yeah, but there's more..." The guys stood still and the story continued.


End file.
